


Grenade

by Blossomdail



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdail/pseuds/Blossomdail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Swan Queen AU with the "I'm a Grenade: speech from the fault in our stars. Swan Queen fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grenade

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of got away from me.

She was pulling away again. She couldn't help herself. She would look at Emma and she knew she didn't deserve her. Emma, the girl she loved, hadn't a clue about her. She knew how terrible Cora was, but she didn't know everything. How could Emma love her? One day she's just going to explode.

Emma smiled at her from over the field. She was playing football with Henry, and it was a beautiful site. And Regina knew she didn't deserve it. She smiled quickly and looked away. Do not cry. Not now.

"Regina! Come play with us!"

"Just a minute!" She blinked back tears, put on a smile, and walked over to them.

It was quiet. Henry was asleep and Regina was close to it. She waited for Emma to brush her teeth and then join her.

"Hey, babe?" Emma poked her head out, clearly done, and got into bed. "Can we talk about something?"

Regina' heart tumbled. This was it. This was where Emma decided she couldn't handle Regina anymore. Regina swallowed. "Y-yes."

Emma's finger played with a loose string on the comforter. "Regina, how would you feel . . . about adding another to our family?"

She didn't understand what Emma was saying, not right away. She blinked, focusing on the fact that Emma wasn't leaving her. "What?"

Emma bit her lip and forced herself to look into Regina's eyes. "I-I want to adopt a baby. I want to have another baby with you."

Another baby? She couldn't have another baby. Not the way her life was. "Emma . . . I'm a grenade." Tears welled in her eyes. "One day I-I'm just gonna blow up and destroy everything in my path."

A gentle hand laid on her arm. "What are you talking about?"

"My past. Emma it's just going to consume one day and I-I don't know what to do."

Now the blonde herself was crying. She wrapped the other women in a hug. "Regina, you are not a grenade. I love you, okay? I am so thankful to have you and Henry in life. You will not destroy anything. I promise." She kissed her sweetly before pulling back. She cupped Regina's face in her hands. "You deserve us. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"What should we name her?"

"I don't know . . . Sarah?"

"That is way too common, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes but agreed. She looked down at the beautiful brown eyed baby and smiled, making a face before looking back up at Regina. "Idk then, Molly?"

"I will not name my baby after a drug."

"Okay then, you pick name."

"Hmm." Regina made a face at the baby and then looked up at Emma. "Well, if Henry was a girl, I was going to name her Henrietta."

There was silence. "There is no way I'm letting you name my baby Henrietta, Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes. "We need a name, Emma."

"We do. Just a good name."

"Mom? Emma?" Both women looked down to Henry. The boy grinned up at them. "Can we name her Lux?"

Both women shared a smile before smiling. Regina looked down at Henry. "Why that, baby?"

"Because it means life. A grenade destroys, Mom, but this baby is life. So Lux." In his mind it made perfect sense.

Regina blinked. Had Henry heard them that night six months ago? She wasn't going to ask. Instead she focused down on the baby. "Okay then. Lux." She looked up at Emma, who smiled and nodded. "Lux it is."


End file.
